1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved inflation mechanism and, more particularly, to an inflation mechanism for maximizing fluid displacement.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of devices inflatable with a fluid such as air is widespread in various articles of manufacture. For example, inflatable devices are now commonly used in a variety of articles as diverse as footwear, furniture (e.g., air mattresses), apparel and athletic equipment (e.g., helmets and protective pads). Such inflatable devices incorporate a bladder or other air-tight chamber which is inflated by an inflation mechanism disposed on the article (i.e., "on-board") or by an inflation mechanism separate from the article.
When using an on-board inflation mechanism, it is important that the mechanism be as small as reasonably possible to minimize interference with the intended use of the article. However, a reduction in the size of the mechanism can result in a decrease in its fluid displacement capability. In general, the smaller the inflation mechanism, the less fluid which can be displaced upon compression. This is a particular problem if the mechanism is not efficient, i.e., it does not provide a high compression ratio (the ratio of the total volume of fluid in the mechanism prior to compression to the volume of fluid remaining in the inflation mechanism after the mechanism is compressed). A decreased fluid displacement capability requires an increased number of compressions to inflate an associated bladder, thereby decreasing the overall efficiency of the inflatable article. A low compression ratio limits the maximum pressure of that which is being inflated.
Conventional inflation mechanisms are manufactured of rubber or equivalent material which is not particularly aesthetically pleasing. Thus, .a flexible plastic cover carrying a logo, for example, is commonly provided over the mechanism. The friction between the inflation mechanism and cover requires an increased effort during pumping. Therefore, the need exists for an efficient yet lightweight inflation mechanism which serves as its own cover and which can be disposed on a variety of articles of manufacture.